Red, Blue and Black
by SeaJade
Summary: Peter Parker never had the greatest luck. In fact, most would say that after being bitten by that radioactive spider, his life has been nothing but bad luck. However, Peter still fights on for good, and who knows, maybe his luck will turn. Let's just hope no black cats cross his path...
_Ok, so, this type of story, I must say, is a tad out of my comfort zone. However, I do have ideas for this that might prove to be interesting, so please R & R!_

 _Oh, and for all you grammar Nazi's out there, I am really sorry._

* * *

 _Origin Story_

 **Protagonist** : Peter Parker/Spider-man

 **Age** : 20

 **Status** : Nerd, superhero

 **Profession** : College student, Daily Bugle photographer,

 **Life changing events** : Bitten by a radio active spider, Death of Uncle, Death of Gwen Stacy

 **Repercussions of said Life Changing Events** : Development of superpowers, strong sense of responsibility, strong desire to protect

 **Superpowers** : super strength, spider-sense, super agility, ability to climb on walls and stick to any surface, heightened senses

 **Other Notable Features** : Genius Intellect, Web-shooters, really bad luck, publicly hated,

 **Notable Relationships** : May Parker- aunt, Harry Osborn- best friend, Mary Jane Watson- close friend, Gwen Stacy- close friend(deceased), Flash Thompson- bully

 **Notable Enemies** : Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, the Vulture, the Rhino, Sand-man, Electro, Kingpin, Cloak and Dagger, Venom, Black Cat, the Lizard, Scorpion

 **People who know Peter Parker is Spider-man** : Gwen Stacy(deceased), Cat Woman, Mary Jane Watson

Chapter One: The Cat if Back

The bell finally rang throughout Empire State University signaling the end of class. Normally Peter Parker was one of the last to leave his classroom as there was almost always that one last problem he could finish before packing up, but today, the bespectacled student was out of the class door before the bell finished ringing.

Peter had no time to waste, he had heard the sirens not five minutes before the end of class, but given his situation, he could not leave prematurely without drawing unwanted attention to himself. Luckily, his class was on the very edge of the campus, so it did not take him long to find an ally outside of his university to quickly change into his masked alter-ego.

"I bet Captain America never had to deal with this hassle," Peter muttered to himself as he pulled his crumpled up Spider-man suit from his backpack.

He quickly dawned his suit and took to the skies, using his webs to swing from skyscraper to skyscraper, following the distant sound of police sirens. He silently thanked his super hearing powers as it would normally otherwise be impossible to hear such a sound over the busy noise of the Big Apple's streets.

"I'm so glad that there isn't much traffic today," Spider-man said to himself, "cause it can get really busy up here sometimes."

The masked hero laughed half-heartedly at his own joke, "Sigh, that was pretty bad, even by my standards...did I really just say 'sigh' out loud?"

The spider soon caught up to the police car as took a look around from his bird's eye view position. Initially he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, that was until part of a building exploded. Spider-man landed on the side of a nearby building, eyes narrowing to see what exactly caused the commotion.

As the dust settled, and Spider-man recognized the bulky, gray form of the Rhino emerging from the newfound hole in a wall, with two large sacks of what Spider-man presumed to be money, in his hands.

"Rhino, put down the money and put your hands in the air!" a nearby police officer shouted.

The super-villain just looked at the officer with a bored look on his face, "Does that ever work for you guys?"

Without hesitating, the police officer answered, "Nope."

The Rhino smirked, "Thought so." Then he charged headfirst.

The Rhino smashed into a police car, creating a huge dent in the side and sending it flying off to a trio of police officers who had to jump out of the way to avoid the flying metal.

"OPEN FIRE!" the police officer commanded.

The sound of guns lit up the city, but the bullets harmlessly bounced off of the Rhino's extremely durable skin.

"Okay, I've had enough," spider-man said. He shot webbing at either side of the Rhino, pulling it taught, and then jumping, using the tension to give him an extra boost towards the ground.

The villain looked at the webbing on either side of him, then looked up to find it's source, "HA, you missed Spi-"

His sentence was interrupted by two red feet being planed directly in his face. The force of the kick sent the Rhino flying backwards back into the wall, creating another hole right beside the one that he just made.

"Sorry to drop in," Spider-man said, "but horns, you really could not have looked up at a better time."

"Shut it spider," the hulking man said as he emerged once again, "You have gotten in the Rhino's way for the last time!"

The Rhino pucked up a fairly large piece of rubble and hurled it at Spider-man, the latter jumping up to avoid the deadly projectile. Taking advantage of his opponents airborne situation, the Rhino charged his foe attempting to impale him.

Spider-man quickly shot his webbing at a nearby lamp post and pulled himself aside. He could feel the wind pressure as the Rhino charged past him. Spidey shot another strand of web, this time at the Rhino's feet attempting to trip the Rhino. However, the Rhino's sheer strength pulled the web-slinger off of his feet, causing him to fly towards his enemy.

Feeling the tug of the webs on his feet, the Rhino spun around and tried to punch Spider-man as he flew towards him, but Spider-man's quick reactions caused him to flatten out his body just underneath the attack, and drive both feet into the Rhino's stomach.

Spider-man back flipped away from his opponent who looked no worse for wear after just getting drop-kicked in the gut.

Spider-man let out a groan, "Your toughness is annoying-"

The Rhino smiled evilly.

"But not impossible to deal with," Spider-man finished. The red and blue clad crime fighter launched webbing at his opponents face, blinding him.

"Argg!" The Rhino screamed as he attempted to pry off the adhesive substance from his face, "you and your accursed webbing!"

"Wow, horns, I must admit, I am genuinely surprised right now," Spiderman said as he ran towards his foe, "Who would have thought they you would know a word with more than two syllables?"

The Rhino succeeded in prying off the webbing from his face, only to be greeted this time with a spider-powered punch to the nose. Spider-man felt a sharp crack beneath his fist right before jumped to evade the Rhino's counterattack.

The Rhino charged Spider-man man, the latter who leaped over the charging man, kicking him in the back but doing seemingly no damage whatsoever.

"Stob. Hitting. Me. In. Da. FACE!" The Rhino yelled in fury through a bloody nose.

"Why?" Spider-man said, "it's the least protected part of your whole body, its like you're just asking me to aim for your face. But don't worry, I doubt that you can get any uglier if that is what you're worried about."

The Rhino screamed in rage, charging Spider-man, trying to grab his foe and team him to pieces. Spider-man, however, leaped back only adding to the gray villain's anger. In a desperate attempt to hurt his foe, the Rhino lowered hit head and charged Spider-man head on.

Spider-man saw this attack coming from a mile away and jumped to the side. However, the Rhino, this time, reached out a hand, and Spider-man felt the Rhino's crushing grip around his ankle.

"Now I got you, you bug," The Rhino said, as he hurled Spider-man into a nearby brick wall. Spider-man grimaced in pain as his back connected with the hard surface, the impact temporarily winding him.

"This is why they say to not play with your food," Spider-man grumbled.

The wall-crawler's spider-sense flared and his body instinctively jumped out of the way as the Rhino plowed, head first, where Spider-man was just a second before.

"Okay Rhino," Spider-man said, "It's time to end this."

The Rhino shoot his head and staggered to face the wall-crawler, "Don't think that this will go that easily."

"Actually," Spider-man said, "I think you will."

The Rhino said nothing, but spat out some blood that had dripped into his mouth. Spider-man shrugged and shot his webbing at the already totaled police car that lay not to far from where they were fighting. He pulled and direct the car towards the Rhino, and watched as his enemy grabbed the car out of the air. Although the car was ineffective at actually damaging the Rhino, it did cut off the Rhino's line of sight from his enemy. Spider-man dashed forward and as the Rhino tossed the car to it's side, Spider-man was directly in front of the Rhino, who was in no position to defend himself.

"Nighty night," Spider-man said as he threw his full force behind his punch. Spider-man's fist connected directly with the Rhino's face, and if his nose wasn't broken before, it sure was now. The gray beast stumbled back a few steps but remained standing.

"Really?" Spider-man said, "you just wont fall-"

The Rhino collapsed face first onto the ground, out cold.

"-down."

Spider-man looked down at his defeated enemy, his spider-sense alerting him of movement behind him. He looked back to see the policemen who had stayed some distance away from the super-human fight, were now coming closer due to the fights end.

"He's all yours," Spider-man said as he launched some webbing at a building preparing to take off.

"Wait, Spider-man," one of the police men said, "We need to take you in for questioning."

The masked vigilante looked at the policeman who addressed him and simply said, "No thanks" before launching himself into the air and away from New York's finest.

It wasn't long before the super-hero found himself thought as he aimlessly swung through the city.

 _Aunt May's birthday is coming up soon, so I need to get her something nice. I wonder what she would like...well, I guess almost anything would be okay as long as I put thought into the gift. Oh, my lab report is due tomorrow, it shouldn't take too long to finish that. I also promised MJ that I would help her out with her physics project. Right, I have to take my most recent pictures to old J.J.J to get some spending money for that side project that I'm working on with Dr. Conners, and on top of all those things, I have to make sure that no super powered baddie tries to take over the city._

"Wow," the Spider said to himself, "I'm pretty busy these next few days."

Spider-man swung a hard right, rounding the corner of a building, when his spider-sense flared up. He instinctively pulled hard on his webbing, gaining him altitude, avoiding what would have been a messy collision with another occupant of the airspace.

"Spider-man?!" the Vulture cried.

"Bird-man," Spider-man answered back.

"It's the Vulture you dolt!" The green, flying geriatric spat, "and I don't have time to waste with you."

The Vulture brought his wings in and dove, picking up speed, before opening them again, and gliding away from his long time enemy. Spider-man quickly jumped after him, but the Vulture's quick actions had put a considerable distance between the Spider and his target.

"Two villains in one day," Spider-man said, "just my luck."

The two continued their game of cat and mouse, Spider-man gaining on the Vulture ever so slightly as each moment passed. The Vulture, seeming to know that he was loosing this game, took a hard right around another building. Spider-man followed but as he turned the corner, the Vulture was nowhere to be seen.

"Where in the-"

Spidey's sentence was cut off by a strong warning from his spider-sense. However, despite the warning, the costumed hero could not evade the oncoming attack. The Vulture dive bombed the his enemy right on his back, sending the friendly neighborhood Spider-man hurtling towards the ground. Spider-man groaned at the sudden pain, but managed to shoot some webbing at the side of a building. He landed safely on the side of it, about 10 storied up. He looked up in the sky for his foe, but the Vulture, once again, had vanished.

"Ah, shoot," Spider-man complained, before jumping off in the direction that he thought the Vulture was most likely to go. After a few minutes, his search remaining fruitless, the webbed hero decided that the Vulture had evaded him this time.

"If only I hadn't been so lost in thought," he reprimanded himself, "I wouldn't have let him get away!"

"Let who get away Spider?" a familiar feminine voice sounded from above him.

Spider-man looked up to see his favorite female feline, "Hey Cat, long time no see."

"That's it? Just 'hey'?" The Black Cat mewled in mock pain, "that hurts honey."

Spider-man quickly made his way up to where the professional thief was perched on the roof of a building, "Sorry Felicia, I'm just kicking myself over that I let the Vulture get away."

"Finally met your match huh? A elderly man with no superpowers." The Black Cat teased, "I can see the headlines now: 'Vulture slips out of Spider-man's web!'"

Spider-man sighed, knowing that her jabs at him were not completely unfounded. A little stretched maybe, but not completely inaccurate. But then, something green behind the Cat caught his eye. The Vulture lay on the ground out cold.

"Hey!" Spider-man exclaimed.

Black Cat gave the Spider a coy smile, "A little birdie got a tiny bit close to this cat's tree."

Spider-man scratched his head, "Cat, thanks...but why though?"

"I can't let my favorite Spider's reputation get too tarnished now could I?" she said, "but do me a favor and take the credit. If word gets out that I'm the one who stopped this guy, my rep will go downhill. Just web him up or something, I already called the police, they'll be here soon."

"I don't like the idea of taking credit for someone else's work," Spider-man said, "but I do owe you one so fine, this one time."

He shot webbing at the prone figure of the Vulture, securing him to the ground. Then he looked up at the Black Cat who had stood up, a brown satchel over her shoulder.

"Well, its been fun Spider, but if the boys in blue get here, I can't be," the femme fatal said, "but I'll see you around."

Before she could jump off, however, Spider-man shot a web at the brown satchel.

"Come on Felicia," he said, "you know I can't just let you go that easily. I do thank you for your help, and so, if you just return what you've stolen I'll let you off of the hook."

" _You_ 'll let _me_ go?" The silver haired thief said, "if you can't even catch the Vulture, how do you expect to catch me?"

She slashed the webbing and jumped off of the building.

"Make that three villains in a day."

Spider-man jumped off the building following the Black Cat. They swung through the city, the Black Cat using her grappling hooks an a very similar fashion to how Spider-man used his webs. Neither truly tried to escape or catch the other, so the chase went on until the Black Cat landed on the ground, her arms beginning to tire from the swinging.

Spider-man landed a few paces behind her, "Come on Cat, just hand over the bag."

The Black Cat spun around and took on a defensive stance, "Don't you know it's not nice to take a ladies purse?"

"I think that rule doesn't apply when it's the good guy thats taking the purse." The Spider responded.

"So your saying that you could take a ladies purse without it being a bad thing?" she questioned.

"No, because if I did, then I wouldn't be one of the good guys now would I?" he explained.

The Black Cat let out a short laugh, "Hmm, I suppose you are right."

Then the Black Cat lunged at the Spider, her claws outstretched. The attack was easily avoided, and Spider-man retorted with a kick to her head. His kick was blocked so he jumped back to create some distance between the two. He then proceeded to shoot webbing at the Cat in an effort to restrain her, but she dodged each glob of adhesive, closing the distance between them in the process

"Come on Pete," she taunted, "You're going to have to try harder than that."

The Black Cat lunged at Spider-man, her claws tearing the chest area of his suit, but not actually piercing his skin. The two combatants entered a rhythm to their fighting that took on the form more of a dance, than of actual combat.

"You know Cat," Spider-man said as he blocked a kick, "I haven't seen you for awhile. I'm glad you are finally showing yourself again."

The Black Cat ducked beneath a punch, "Yeah, I've been away, trying my luck elsewhere."

"Oh," The web-head said as he threw out a punch, "how did that go?"

"It went fine," Cat said as she caught said punch and threw one of her own, "but I realized that New York was the place for me. Too many things here that I can't, or don't want to live without."

Spider-man felt her punch connect, a dull force colliding with his chest, "Oh, and what would those things be? What could possible tie a cat like you down?"

The famous art thief somersaulted over Spider-man as he went to grab the feline criminal, "Oh, just things. Well Spidey, this has been fun, and I hate to make you let two enemies get away, but I'm on a busy schedule, so I will now take my exit.

As she turned to run away, Spider-man called after her once again, "Aren't you missing something?"

The Black Cat turned around to see her brown satchel held firmly in the Spider's hand. She instinctively looked down and reached to where her satchel should be, and after realizing that he had indeed taken her bad, she smiled, "Those are some sticky fingers you have their Spider. Well, keep it, next time you wont get so lucky."

The foxy female feline jogged a few steps backwards, saying, "See ya around Pete," before taking off into the darkness of the New York alleys.

Spider-man looked down at the satchel, "I wonder what she stole this time."

He opened the brown bag, and was greeted by two roles of pink toilette paper and a letter.

 _Well, the cat's out of the bag. I didn't steal anything, I did promise to turn a new leaf last time we were together didn't I? Well, thanks for playing with me._

 _Love,_

 _BC_

 _P.S. I actually might have broken that promise once or twice or three times since then, sorry;)_

 _P.S.S Oh, the toilet paper is clean, don't worry._

Peter smiled inside of his mask at the letter. He was glad that she indeed hadn't stolen anything, but two things stood out to him about their encounter even more than that. First, his Spider-sense, which warns him when he is in danger, had not gone off during their whole "fight". Secondly, she called him by his real name. While he knew that the Black Cat was privy to his alter-ego, he also knew that she did not like the man behind the mask, so the fact that she would acknowledge his existence caught him by surprise.

Putting the letter back inside of the satchel, Spider-man once again resumed his daily tour of the city, but this time, with a specific destination in mind: home.

* * *

Peter Parker leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He had managed to get almost all of his work done that he needed too get done. MJ's project was due in two weeks, so she gave him a pass. While the beautiful red-head was a very good friend of Peter, he had another female on his mind that night, one with long, silvery hair.

He thought of his and Black Cat's encounter, and wondered who exactly she was to him now. Someone who he once trusted with his life was now a mystery to him. At one time, she couldn't stand the man behind the mask, just as MJ couldn't stand the masked hero. Memories resurfaced, painful memories of someone who had accepted both identities, someone who loved and considered Peter Parker and Spider-man to be one and the same.

"Gwen..." he mumbled.

Peter's thoughts were broken by a loud knock on his door. He looked up to see his flatmate, Harry Osborn take a step into Pete's room.

"Hey Pete," Harry said, "why in the world do we have pink toilet paper?"

Peter smiled, "Oh, don't worry about that, it's just something that the cat dragged in."

Osborn looked at Peter quizzically, "but we don't have a cat..."

"Exactly."

Osborn shook his head, "Whatever Parker, as long as it's clean."

"It is," Peter said to his retreating roommate.

Harry merely raised a hand in acknowledgement before disappearing from sight.

Peter smiled and looked at a brown satchel bag that made it's new home on the desk of Peter's room. Regardless of what happened in the past, and regardless of who the Cat was now, Peter had a feeling that he would be seeing more of her and that all the questions he had would be answered.

* * *

Ch1 completed. Oh, right, the reason why I didn't describe how each character looks in depth was because most people who will read this will already know what Spider-man, the Black Cat, etc. look like, and unless I say otherwise, every costumed character is in their original, non-mechanized costume. If the costume changes, such as Spider-man's red and blue costume to his black one, I will make it known that the character is changing suits.

Thanks for reading.

Ciao,

SeaJade


End file.
